


Wrestling For First

by likeabomb



Series: HQRarePairWeek2021 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Never Have I Ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28501119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeabomb/pseuds/likeabomb
Summary: After learning neither Yamamoto or Tanaka have made out in public, Kenma goads them into a dare.
Relationships: Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Yamamoto Taketora
Series: HQRarePairWeek2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087730
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Wrestling For First

**Author's Note:**

> I stumbled into [#hqrarepairweek](https://twitter.com/hq_rarepairweek) on twitter as Day 1 was being posted, so I decided to hop in!
> 
> This is Day 1, prompt; Firsts.

Twelve hands stick out into the circle they’ve made from pushing their futons together. It’s late and they should be winding down for sleep, but the majority of them are still running high from good matches today.

Various hands have fingers put down, curled in indication of things they’ve gotten up to. Some are surprising, some are pointed jabs at each other. It’s all in good fun, really. The fact they managed to rope Kenma in rather than letting him wind down with his switch is a miracle.

“Never have I ever rode a motorcycle,” Kenma hums out, watching fingers.

“Does a moped count as a motorcycle?” Hinata asks as his eyebrows shoot up.

“No way!” Lev answers quickly, “Your moped isn’t a  _ motorcycle _ Hinata, that thing’s so wimpy.”

“My moped’s not  _ wimpy _ asshole, you’re just jealous I can drive and you can’t! Cuz you can’t get your ladders for legs in the car!”

Half the circle busts laughing, even as Lev argues, “That doesn’t even make sense!”

“It’s got a motor and two wheels. It’s definitely a motorcycle,” Hinata insists.

Off to the side, Noya leans in a little, “Does he mean stilts?”

Kenma shrugs in answer.

Tanaka puts a finger down, and that prompts Noya to do the same with a little nod. 

“You guys have been on a motorcycle before?” Yamamoto asks, blinking in surprise.

“Yeah, my sister has her license and we’ve both been on it!” Tanaka smiles, nodding.

“Big Sis is a total badass,” Noya agrees.

Yamamoto’s eyebrows stay high on his forehead in surprise but he grins, “You’ll have to introduce me sometime!”

Tanaka barks a laugh, “Good luck with that, my man, you gotta go through coach first.”

“Coach Ukai scored a babe with a motorcycle?!” Yamamoto groans. “What a badass.”

Noya and Tanaka end up laughing more about it because the entire situation between Saeko and Ukai is too funny. They’re both into badasses, and they’re both awkward idiots. It’s funny to watch, even if Tanaka gets embarrassed when his sister is sappy.

Lev pushes Hinata off him with a grunt, “Okay! Never have I ever!” He pauses to think, then decides, “Played hooky from school.”

Every single pair of hands puts down one finger and they all have to keep it together so their peels of laughter don’t disturb anyone who’s  _ actually _ trying to get some sleep. Kenma even laughs about it, because they  _ all _ put a finger down at the same time. Birds of a feather as they say.

The turn passes to Yamamoto and Tanaka points out before he can ask, “Hinata, you had one less finger. Keep track of it, dude.”   
  
Hinata puts the fingers back the way they should be and smiles, “I can’t help it. This is too fun, I keep forgetting!”

“Never have I ever,” Yamamoto glances around the circle, “Made out in public.”

“What counts as public?” Noya asks.

“What counts as making out?” Kenma asks.

More laughter ripples through the group.

Yamamoto’s sharp grin brightens, “Okay, where more than two people saw, that’s public. And, making out with tongue!”

They all crack up again and Noya puts a finger down as his face goes a little red.

Kenma purses his lips but decides against putting a finger down.

“What’s the story there, Nishinoya-san?” Lev asks, nodding his head in a gesture.

“Ah,” Ducking his head, Noya tries to hide most of the rest of his flustered look, “The first years caught me and Asahi making out behind the gym when he dropped by to visit one time at the beginning of the year- I missed him!”

Hinata, Yamamoto and Tanaka wolf whistle and Noya pushes at Tanaka before laughing about it too.

“You kissed in public but didn’t make out, Kenma?” Hinata asks, blinking at him.

“Yeah,” he says quietly, but doesn’t elaborate.

Lev offers instead, “Well, there’s you, Hinata.”

Hinata thinks about it and realizes, “Huh! I guess that was public!”

After a rough match that had gone into a grueling deuce in the third set Hinata had come to push Kenma’s hair out of his face and congratulate him on a well fought win, but upon seeing his flushed face from exertion and his own mixed emotions with winning and the effort put into a win, Hinata had been too overwhelmed and leaned in for a kiss. Kenma had happily obliged. It had been in front of both teams and Hinata at least had been pretty oblivious to the fact he’d just kissed Kenma in front of everyone- apparently even still now- but Kenma had definitely looked proud. Both in their game, and in getting a kiss.

“You didn’t put one down?” Yamamoto mentions to Tanaka. “Doesn’t seem like you!”

“You didn’t either, Tora-san!” Tanaka retorts.

“Have neither of you made out in public?” Kenma presses, arching a brow. It’s a little surprising, honestly, with the demeanor the two of them put off.

“Man, no way,” Yamamoto shakes his head, “I can talk big game, but I’d chicken out. I’m man enough to admit that!”

Tanaka laughs, shaking his head, shrugging a shoulder, “Never came up, I guess.”

Staring for a long moment, Kenma clicks his tongue, “Alright, I dare you two to make out, then. It’s come up. No chickening out.”

The two stare with bemused expressions for a moment before looking at each other. There’s a moment where they just stare before they both flush, heat rushing to their faces.

“That’s now what this game’s about, Kenma,” Tanaka argues.

“Yeah, that’s not the rules.”

Looking them both over, Kenma’s eyes land on Yamamoto, “So you’re chickening out on kissing  _ and _ a dare? That’s not like you, Tora.”

Yamamoto gasps out a startled- “Dude!”

Kenma’s shoulders relax because he knows he’s won. He knows Yamamoto too well at this point to know he didn’t just take the bait. He’s easy enough to rile up, even in harmless fun like this. Tanaka and Yamamoto might butt heads sometimes, but they’ve both been dancing around something like a mutual respect and affection for ages now. Not unlike Tanaka and Nishinoya, a bond built up from being bros. Or something. Kenma’s not sure about that whole bro stuff.

“Don’t let him get under your skin,” Tanaka tries to reassure Yamamoto about it, shaking his head. “Tsukishima does shit like this all the time, don’t stoop to his level.”

“No way, man,” Yamamoto shakes his head, his fingers put down in favor of moving his legs to face Tanaka more. “You’ve never made out, I’ve never made out, so let’s do this!”

Hinata gives Kenma a look out of the corner of his eye, unsure of what’s happening, but not able to step in and stop it. Nishinoya watches with a coy grin. Lev looks a little lost, but less skeptical than Hinata. Kenma just smiles triumphantly, though subdued. It’s the shine of his eyes more than the curl of his lips.

“Right, yeah, makes sense.” A bead of sweat forms on Tanaka’s brow.

“No shame in kissing your bro,” Noya agrees, urging them on with his reassurance.

“Making out-” Kenma interjects, voice flat, “No shame in making out with your bro.”

“Exactly!” Noya points to Kenma as if he can’t see the devilish look in his eyes.

Hinata leans to give Kenma a look of disbelief that screams ‘they’re really doing this?!’ and Kenma gives another little shrug. The mischief this cat manages is wild sometimes, and it’s always something Hinata is impressed with. It doesn’t help that Yamamoto is easy to get going, and in the same way, so is Tanaka, but even still, it just shows how deep that watchful and clever mind picks up on things.

Tanaka shifts to face Yamamoto as well before his eyes are wandering everywhere but his face. His jacket over his pajamas, the little bit of scruff at the corner of his jaw, his short fluffy mohawk. Pulling himself in closer, Yamamoto gives up sitting and instead rises to his knees before grabbing the front of Tanaka’s shirt, pulling him in just a little more too. 

Making the mistake of licking his lips in nervousness, Yamamoto’s eyes dart to Tanaka’s mouth before finding his eyes again. Their breath is hot in such a close space.

The whole room feels heavy with anticipation. The pressure of it makes blood rush to both of their faces but Tanaka is the one to close the gap, because he’s not chickening out.

It’s just a crash of lips at first, clumsy and hard with the nervousness, but then a little softer. Tanaka’s hands find the open front of Yamamoto’s jacket to pull himself in, pressing up close to him as he tilts his head so their noses stop squashing together. He pulls back before leaning in again for another kiss. The second is softer, less anxious, and Yamamoto opens his mouth a little with a soft sigh and goosebumps crackle down Tanaka’s arms at the noise.

Truth be told, he’s never even  _ kissed _ before, let alone  _ made out _ . He always had his heart set on Kiyoko, and while he’d never really been someone to lean into that  _ saving oneself for marriage _ nonsense, his crush had been a little all consuming.

Kissing Tora, though, feels good. It feels good in a way that Tanaka didn’t consider. He’s got a heft to him, he’s strong, and the pure electricity coming off of him reminds him a lot of Noya. There’s a reason Tanaka is so drawn to some people, they have a good energy!

When Yamamoto licks against his lower lip and Tanaka shudders a soft sound instead, licking back. They must look like idiots, but nobody says anything or laughs or even snickers, so the show can’t be all that bad. Tanaka licks back hesitantly, and it gets easier.

First it’s a sloppy wrestling of tongues, fat and hot in Tanaka’s mouth before he pushes back and Yamamoto falls back onto his ass and they grapple and push at each other a little, slick heat centered in Yamamoto’s mouth. When they pull apart, there’s strings of saliva that snap between their lips, chest heaving.

They go back and forth with a push and pull a few times before the shift of fabric has them jolting apart. Most of the circle’s faces are red, and Hinata’s legs had shifted against the bedding, either falling asleep or feeling too awkward to stay still. He’s bright tomato red, Noya averts his eyes as if he weren’t staring but he’s blushing all the way into his ears. Lev looks like he’s been staring at the same spot on the floor in shock the whole time, and Kenma has a tinge to his cheek, but a more pronounced sly grin.

The two bust apart and clear their throats and swallow hard and tug at their collars before Noya reaches to punch Tanaka in the arm, “Dude! Hot! How was it? Feel like a big man, now?”

Barking a laugh, Tanaka pushes at him, “Come on, man, it was just making out with a bro!”

When he looks to Tora next to him, he breathes, “Right?” but it doesn’t come out as confident or as carefree as he’d like, and the look on Yamamoto’s face mirrors that.

He answers with a little wheezed out sound, “Yeah!” And then adds a little more confidently, “Yeah, ‘course! You know it. Easy!”

Yamamoto offers a fist bump and Tanaka connects it.

When they look back at the group they both realize simultaneously, looking at their hands and groaning, “We lost count!!”

The whole circle laughs until Ennoshita in the next room over flings the door open, “ _ Sleep! _ Before I  _ make _ you!”

The Karasuno boys jolt and call, “Yes, captain!” and scramble for their futons.

The Nekoma boys laugh more, but call in return, “Sorry, Ennoshita-san!”

The rest of the training camp various different people stumble upon Tanaka and Yamamoto making out in places they think are hidden and are decidedly not.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/likeabomb_) where I'm always posting my fics, so you'll be updated immediately when one goes up!


End file.
